Gloriana
by Ada Ross
Summary: Después de tantos siglos, él seguiría llamándola Gloriana. Inglaterra/Elizabeth I, con leves tintes de USA/UK.


**Título:** Gloriana.  
**Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**Pareja:** Inglaterra/Elizabeth I, leves tintes de USA/UK.  
**Palabras:** 2132.  
**Advertencias:** ¿relación país/figura histórica? También hay un poco de literature butchery, pero no demasiado. Y todo está medio contado desde el pov de USA.  
**Notas:** ¿por qué para mi primer fic de Hetalia no he escrito algo más... normal? OTL Las notas serias al final del fic.

* * *

"There will never Queen sit in my seat with more zeal to my country, care to my subjects and that will sooner with willingness venture her life for your good and safety than myself. For it is my desire to live nor reign no longer than my life and reign shall be for your good. And though you have had, and may have, many princes more mighty and wise sitting in this seat, yet you never had nor shall have, any that will be more careful and loving."

_The Golden Speech_, Elizabeth I

* * *

Desde hacía varias horas que la conversación había muerto y se había transformado en un monólogo entusiasmado de Alfred sobre muchos temas y ninguno en particular. Hablaba de organizar desde ya la fiesta del cuatro de julio, a pesar de que aún era marzo y aquel día –poco memorable para Inglaterra- quedaba lejos en los calendarios; comentaba todos los planes que tenía previstos para el resto del año, y añadió que, aunque ese juego llamado _soccer_ le parecía un soberano aburrimiento en la mayoría de los casos, no podía negar que esperaba con ansias la Copa del Mundo que tendría lugar en Sudáfrica. Fue en ese punto del eterno monólogo cuando Alfred supo a ciencia cierta que Arthur estaba demasiado silencioso y apagado. Lo normal habría sido una respuesta rápida y defensiva por su parte, aderezada con algún insulto eminentemente británico y una rastra de comentarios sobre la falta de gusto de los estadounidenses en lo que a deportes se refiere –y en general, también-.

Pero Arthur sólo había asentido, con una levísima sonrisa burlona en sus labios; pero con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo oscuro, repleto de estrellas y bastante despejado para la época del año. Alfred dejó de hablar de repente y se recostó sobre el banco de madera. Por suerte, a esas horas de la noche el parque estaba vacío en su totalidad a excepción de alguna pareja extraviada entre los árboles. Con el ceño fruncido clavó sus ojos en Inglaterra, que aún parecía sumido en una especie de trance, como un robot al que acababan de desconectar.

-El otro día intenté leer _Hamlet_ por vigésima vez y sigo creyendo que es un auténtico coñazo. –Eso tendría que llamar la atención de Inglaterra sí o sí. Éste giró el cuello al instante y le dedicó una mirada de profunda soberbia.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo que lo acabases. Ni siquiera sabrías captar sus matices.

-Podrías invitarme al teatro, entonces. Después de todo, _es_ una obra de teatro –insistió Alfred, que tomo aquella respuesta como una evasiva de Arthur. Definitivamente, esa noche pasaba algo raro con él.

-Olvídalo. Más vale solo que mal acompañado. –Y con esas palabras, desvió de nuevo su vista hacia la enigmática cúpula celestial que les acompañaba aquella noche en Richmond, y que parecía guardar un encanto especial que sólo Inglaterra era capaz de percibir.

El ceño de Alfred se arrugó aún más y, de brazos cruzados, le propinó un ligero golpe en el hombro a Arthur.

-Muy bien. A ti te pasa algo hoy.

Inglaterra se masajeó las sienes y agachó la cabeza, resignado y con cierto aire apático. Alfred sabía que, si no había alcohol de por medio, Arthur nunca había sido el alma de la fiesta y destacaba más por ser un gruñón cascarrabias. Pero rara vez lo había encontrado… ¿melancólico? Porque era la palabra más ajustada que Alfred pudo encontrar en ese momento.

-A mí me pasan muchas cosas todos los días del año, zoquete.

-Sí, pero hoy das más pena que de costumbre –replicó Alfred, resuelto a no dejar el hilo de la conversación-. Pareces, no sé, un perro apaleado.

Inglaterra se reclinó en el banco y con gesto distraído se pasó una mano por el dolorido cuello. Dejó escapar un suspiro hondo y agotado.

-Sabes dónde estamos, ¿no?

Alfred arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. Tenía fama de ser pésimo con la geografía y probablemente bien merecida, pero al menos tenía la decencia de conocer _su_ propio país. ¡Él era el país, después de todo!

-Claro que lo sé. Esto es Richmond.

-Muy bien, y debo suponer que conoces tus estados y sus capitales, ¿verdad? –añadió con retintín Arthur.

-Richmond, capital de la Mancomunidad de Virginia. ¿Contento ahora? –respondió, imitando el tono repelente del niño listillo de cualquier escuela.

Inglaterra se rió por lo bajo y asintió con desgana. Tardó en retomar la conversación, y Alfred habría estado a punto de sacarle la confesión a golpes si era necesario.

-Virginia me trae recuerdos, eso es todo.

Alfred sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Como siempre sucedía cuando _aquella_ cuestión volvía a aparecer entre ellos. Aunque Inglaterra aún se negase a ir a sus fiestas de cumpleaños el cuatro de julio, cual niño con una rabieta, y le hiciese comentarios poco sutiles e hirientes acerca del tema, podía decirse que era una espinita que ya había desaparecido –aunque Arthur en lo personal fuese un rencoroso sin remedio-. Sin embargo, los recuerdos no desaparecían a pesar de los cientos de años; y por suerte o desgracia, ellos, como naciones, conservaban intactas sus memorias.

-Te refieres a… -comenzó a decir, pues sabía bien que Virginia guardaba mucho significado para él por haber sido la primera colonia inglesa en las tierras del Nuevo Mundo. Casi podría decir que Virginia era el lugar en el que él había nacido, hablando figurativamente.

-No, no es eso –negó con un gesto de manos Arthur-. Ése podría ser un motivo, pero no hoy.

Alfred bufó, en parte aliviado por alejarse de la espinosa cuestión y en parte exasperado por el repentino secretismo de Inglaterra.

-Entonces, ¿estamos Virginia y hoy es un día especial? ¿Hay alguna relación?

-Pedir que hagas la conexión es demasiado para tu cabeza llena de pájaros, así que mejor déjalo. –Alfred supo que intentaba evitar aquello que le carcomía por dentro; pero él no se rendía tan fácilmente, y menos porque aquel idiota se burlase de él _otra vez._

-Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Éste ladeó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada con él, apoyando su mandíbula sobre una mano. La expresión de su rostro era tan indescifrable que Alfred empezaba a estar enfadado de verdad. E impaciente. Ese idiota podía llegar a ser tan obstinado a veces que lograba sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. Y a él, especialmente.

-¿Qué? –gruñó.

-Dime qué diablos te pasa y acabemos con esta estupidez.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que _quería_ contártelo.

-Pero ibas a hacerlo.

-He cambiado de opinión. No tengo ganas de hablar del tema, Alfred.

Éste resopló y dejó caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo del banco, cuya madera se quejó con un sonido agudo tras el vaivén que le había propinado Alfred. Entre dientes murmuró un _piérdete_ y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante más de un cuarto de hora, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral e incómodo.

Sin embargo, la voz de Arthur resonó de repente y sacó a Alfred de sus propios pensamientos.

-Llamamos a este lugar Virginia en honor a la reina.

Alfred tuvo que procesar varias veces lo que acababa de decir, todavía confuso por el cambio de actitud de Arthur. Pero le alivió de alguna forma que él hubiese tomado la iniciativa esta vez.

-Ah, es verdad. Elizabeth I, la reina virgen, ¿no?

Inglaterra hizo un gesto de afirmación, cabizbajo. Alfred notó en aquel instante el brillo triste en los ojos de su compañero, y supo entonces que fuera lo que fuese que había nublado el ánimo de Arthur estaba estrechamente ligado con ella. Para Alfred, eso representaba territorio inhóspito pues era anterior a su vida en común con Arthur. No es que no conociese la historia –claro que lo hacía-, pero no era capaz de imaginar los sentimientos de Inglaterra en aquella época. Desde que él tenía uso de razón, Inglaterra había sido una parte central de su vida: tanto para bien, como para mal; pero su presencia era inalterable e inamovible, y de lo contrario negaría lo evidente. Por el contrario, la situación para Arthur era muy diferente, totalmente opuesta. Entonces tenía la sensación de que existía un abismo, más grande de lo que aparentaba, que le separaba de Arthur. Era un sentimiento que acudía a su mente siempre que se mencionaban hechos o personas relativas a esos siglos que no habían compartido, y solía recriminarse a sí mismo aquellos sentimientos recurrentes de inseguridad. No eran propios de él.

Alfred sabía quién era Elizabeth I, una de las soberanas más grandes que Inglaterra había tenido. Pero ella ya había muerto para cuando él era consciente de su propia existencia. Arthur le había hablado de ella alguna vez, pero siempre relacionado con la política de su gobierno y nada más.

-Hace cuatrocientos siete años que murió. Fue un veinticuatro de marzo… como hoy. Y estoy aquí, en la primera colonia del Nuevo Mundo, la misma que dediqué a ella por completo. ¿Casualidad, eh? –Esbozó una sonrisa amarga mientras desviaba los ojos hacia el cielo, teñido de azul oscuro y blanco.

Alfred se quedó mudo, tratando de formular una respuesta decente sin mucho éxito. Se frotó las manos algo nervioso, y también volvió su mirada hacia las estrellas en el firmamento.

-He visto muchos reyes y reinas, pero pocos soberanos pueden compararse con ella. Quizás Victoria, pero eran épocas diferentes. Uno de mis escritores, Spenser, escribió un poema épico de considerable longitud en el que la ensalzaba, a ella y a su gobierno. Elizabeth era la _faerie queene_ de aquella alegoría, una representación de la gloria. –Se hizo un breve silencio, y luego añadió-. Por desgracia, no pudo completarlo. Pero ella se sintió tan satisfecha que le concedió a Spenser una pensión de cincuenta libras al año –añadió, ahogando una suave carcajada.

Alfred escuchó en el más absoluto silencio, sin cruzar mirada con Arthur.

-Desde entonces la llamaba Gloriana, aunque ella solía pedirme que no lo hiciera con una sonrisa. No sonreía muy a menudo, así que continué llamándola Gloriana cuando estábamos a solas.

Arthur parecía inmerso en un sueño apacible. Había una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios al tiempo que rememoraba aquellos detalles y los expresaba con palabras, como si liberase una parte de su pasado conforme las oraciones se formaban en su cerebro y salían por su boca. Alfred pudo adivinar que ésa era la primera vez que Arthur hablaba sobre ella con alguien, a pesar de los siglos y cientos de años.

-Nunca quiso casarse y nadie sabe por qué.

-¿Tú… tú lo sabes? –se atrevió a preguntar Alfred, con la voz algo ronca tras casi una hora en silencio absoluto.

-Ella me lo dijo. –Arthur cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el banco-. Me dijo que sólo podía amar a su pueblo y a su país, _Inglaterra._

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alfred. Le parecía increíble… asombrosa, a falta de mejores palabras, la devoción que inspiraban esas palabras en boca de Arthur. Una devoción mutua, literal entre aquella reina y su país, y cómo no había perecido después de todos esos cientos de años. Era como si ella estuviese viva en algún lugar de él, como si todos los reyes y reinas lo estuviesen; pero, entre todos ellos, _Good Queen Bess_ resplandecía de forma especial, única, en los recuerdos de la nación. De su nación.

Ese veinticuatro marzo, hacía cuatrocientos siete años que la reina Elizabeth I había muerto. Alfred pensó que, sí, era una ironía del destino que él hubiese decidido invitar a Arthur a Virginia, entre todos los estados que formaban su querida nación, ese día en concreto. Posó una mano en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con ritmo pausado. Inglaterra la había adorado de tal modo que le dedicó el primer éxito en las lejanas y desconocidas tierras del Nuevo Mundo. Ahora esa parcela de territorio que él había consagrado a su reina era una parte importante de él, de los Estados Unidos de América. ¿Tendría él también un trozo la reina consigo, bajó su piel y músculos? La idea le pareció hasta graciosa, aunque una absoluta tontería. No, desde luego que no; pero quiso pensar que gracias a eso podía compartir y entender los sentimientos de Inglaterra, aunque sólo fuese un poquito más.

Con lentitud se aproximó hasta el cuerpo de Arthur y cubrió sus hombros con un brazo, rodeándole. Inglaterra no abrió los ojos y permaneció así, quieto y respiración calmada, casi adormecido. Entonces, en mitad del silencio, y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, su voz empezó a susurrar hacia el cielo:

-_Great Lady of the greastest Isle, whose light, like Phoebus lampe, throughout the world doth shine… dear Gloriana._

**-fin-**

**

* * *

**

**Traducciones:**

(1) _Nunca habrá reina en mi trono con mayor entusiasmo por mi país, que cuide más de mis súbditos y que pronto arriesgará con buena voluntad su vida por vuestro bien y seguridad más que por el mío propio. Porque no es mi deseo vivir o reinar más de lo que mi vida y reinado para vuestro bien sean. Y aunque hayáis tenido, y podáis tener, muchos príncipes más poderosos y sabios sentados en este trono, aún así nunca habéis tenido ni tendréis uno que sea más prudente y cariñoso._

(2) _Gran dama de las más grandes Islas, cuya luz, como la lámpara (?) de Febo, brilla por todo el mundo..._

Perdonad si las traducciones no son correctas del todo. Las he hecho yo y desde luego que intentar traducir a Isabel I o a Spenser es demasiado para mí nivel orz.

**Notas:**

-El estado de Virginia (_Commonwealth of Virginia_ de forma oficial) fue la primera colonia inglesa en el Nuevo Mundo, fundada por la Compañía de Virginia en el 1607. Su nombre, efectivamente, era en honor a la reina virgen, Isabel I de Inglaterra. Aunque la colonia se fundó después de la muerte de la reina, al parecer se aplicó dicho nombre por primera vez en 1584 por Sir Walter Raleigh y la misma Isabel I. Más tarde fue una de las trece colonias que participó en la Guerra de Independencia.

-_The Faerie Queene_ es un poema épico escrito por Edmund Spenser, publicado en el siglo XVI. El poema, incompleto, está formado por seis libros, cada uno centrado en una virtud (castidad, justicia, templanza, amistad…). El poema, a grandes rasgos, es una alegoría política del reinado de Isabel I y la dinastía Tudor, en favor y dedicado a ella. Y ciertamente, la monarca le concedió esa pensión por haberle escrito semejante poema xD. Estos isabelinos eran peloteros, todo hay que decirlo.

-Y de ahí viene Gloriana, que era el nombre de la _Faerie Queene_ del poema y una representación de la misma Isabel I. Aparte de la reina virgen y Gloriana, _Good Queen Bess_ era otro de los apodos que tenía la soberana.

-La cita del comienzo procede del mencionado _The Golden Speech_, discurso que Isabel I pronunció casi al final de su reinado ante los miembros de la Cámara de los Comunes (creo que fue su último discurso en el Parlamento, por lo que recuerdo haber leíod). El discurso se centró en subrayar el amor y respeto que Isabel I sentía por el país y sus miembros, en lugar de tratar sobre economía, que tendría que haber sido el tema principal.

-Por último, los versos que recita al final Inglaterra son en realidad unos versos de un poema mayor que Spenser escribió en la dedicatoria a la reina en el Libro I de _The Faerie Queene_.


End file.
